


Angsty Drabble

by karmarocks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression, Open Ending, Sad Keith (Voltron), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmarocks/pseuds/karmarocks
Summary: The teaser really messed with me. I didn’t know what to do with my emotions so I wrote this. I might delete it later but for now take this pile of garbage and do with it what you will. I just needed an outlet for all of my feelings about Lance replacing Keith.





	Angsty Drabble

Keith trudged into the castle, head hung in stoic defeat. This was it. He was going to finally tell someone how going to the Blade made him feel. He’d explain it and maybe, just maybe, the team would sympathize and allow him to talk through his feelings of abandonment and uselessness. Just then he was ambushed by an excited Lance.

“Guess what, Keith? You’re not the only samurai anymore!”

He activated his bayard and Keith’s breath caught as a sword took form.

“Pretty sweet, huh? I guess every pilot of the red lion needs to have a sword!”

“Th-that’s so cool, Lance,”

Keith choked back the tears he felt brewing, there went his last unique thing. It was like Lance had become him. He truly was replaceable and unnecessary. There would never be a place on the team for him, probably ever. He’d continue with the Blade until he died, and with his luck, that wouldn’t be for a long, long time. People were always rescuing him when he clearly didn’t want to be rescued.

He plastered on a fake smile while Lane prattled on about his excitement about his weapon upgrade, and Voltron’s most recent missions where he dominated, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Uh, sorry, Lance. I have to go.”

“What, why? You just got here!”

“I could only stay for a little while. I have some…things to attend to.”

Keith turned abruptly on his heel, allowing the tears to burst forth, part of him hoping Lance would somehow notice his pain, but his hopes were unfounded. Lance didn’t understand.


End file.
